Feruloyl-substituted and coumaryl-substituted acylglycerols, their method of preparation through the transesterfication of a triglyceride and a ferulic or coumaric ester, and the use of these compounds as sunscreen ingredients is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,236, which incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.